Fire, In Time, Will Burn
by Terri16
Summary: Lex will possess her and Lana will let him.
1. Fire

**Title: **Fire

**Author: **Terri

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Smallville, it's stories, characters and everything else does not belong to me.

**Spoilers: **Season 5

**Summary: **"He would possess her and Lana would let him."

**Authors Note: **This was originally posted as a one shot, but after inspiration struck I wrote a second chapter. A title then followed and I now have plans for one more chapter (all three are from Lana's POV). After watching the first two episodes of season 2, this just sort of popped into my head. It's short and choppy, I kind of like it and actually think it's worth posting. The themes are dark and the Lana I depict isn't necessarily to everyone's liking. Please review with opinions and thoughts – constructive criticism is also welcome. Thank you too all those who reviewed when this was just a one shot.

* * *

When she kisses Clark she can pretend to know what she wants. Telling him that she loved him hadn't been a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. Some part of her wanted to love him; did love him, but the rest of her – most of her – used him as her fallback. Clark was her safety net. Being around Clark made her feel safe; life had no dangerous surprises or spontaneous actions. Lana's world had been too turbulent for too long.

There had been a spaceship in Flanders Field, she was certain of it. Lex had seen it too; she had an unwavering belief in that fact. The black triangle-like mystery was probably locked up in one of the numerous LuthorCorp facilities. When she was alone it was all she could think about. Her mind mulled over explanations, theories, reasons and most nights she exhausted herself into a sleep filled with aliens, death, fire, sex and Lex. When she was with Clark all of that disappeared.

Lana questioned her sanity with Clark, being around him made her question whether she really had been hysterical and in shock and whether the spaceship had simply been a hallucination. Feeling his trademark plaid shirt between her fingers, watching as the fabric falls from his body, allows her to forget all about the mind-boggling riddle that was Smallville. He touches her and she enjoys it, she escapes into it, focuses solely on his hands tenderly exploring her body. Always though she wishes he would be less gentle.

Lex wouldn't be gentle. He'd be rough; with him she thinks everything would be rough – except his lips. Those, she imagines (knows) would be as soft as the silk he wears and demanding. He would possess her and Lana would let him. Only she can't, because Lex is uncertainty and spur of the moment. He and Clark are opposites; there is no middle ground she knows. So she picks security and monotony.

Fire lingers behind her eyes, streaking to the front when she closes them. In the fire she sees everything she wants but will not let herself have. Burning, it holds the destruction of the meteor showers and Lex. When she orgasms with Clark her eyes close and the image is there, unable to be shifted. Lana knows that the juxtaposition of destruction and Lex is not mere coincidence.

Afterwards, when Clark holds her, she drifts into a dreamless sleep. Even then Clark's influence is there, stopping images from flooding her – stilling her desires if only for a moment. She knows instinctively when she has moved beyond the reach of his arms, because suddenly Lex is there and he's claiming her, the fire licking at her heels.

In the morning she tries to escape in Clark again, but he does not understand and rises from the bed. Lana sinks into the mattress and watches as he gets dressed. Clark sees only black and white in the world; he will never be able to comprehend the concept of grey. Lana's whole life has been about the grey. She's lived in it all along, while others thought she was the epitome of the whiteness in the world.

She isn't sure about Lex anymore. Growing up she was sure that the gossips were wrong about him – surely he couldn't be his father? After meeting him she'd decided that he knew all about the greys of life, he lived in them too. They bonded over that she thinks, although neither of them knew it at the time. Now it is hard to tell whether Lex is grey or black. It is why she doesn't choose him.

Clark opens the door and smiles brightly at her, in that moment his features are inexplicably childlike and she sees in his eyes the worship of her he has always carried. It is tiring and when the door closes softly behind him she closes her eyes and lets herself burn.


	2. In Time

**Title: **In Time

**Author: **Terri

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Smallville, it's stories, characters and everything else does not belong to me.

**Spoilers: **Major Reckoning and Lockdown spoilers.

**Summary: **"Lex is everything and without him she is nothing."

**Authors Note: **This is the result of watching the Reckoning clips (which hasn't aired in the UK, but I have no self control). Reviews completely welcome (actually encouraged), please review. Also, there is one more part to come.

* * *

When he tells her that he wouldn't lie to someone he loves she believes him. He has never lied to her. His hand runs up her arm and she yearns to touch his skin. When he brushes her hair and lingers there her eyes drift shut and she can't help but lean into it – savour it. 

This is all she's wanted for a long time now. Lana can't remember when, or even why, she decided that Lex was better than Clark. She just knows that it's what she thinks. Clark lies to her, hides things from her and expects her to sit by patiently and wait for him. Lana tried that – time and again – eventually she got tired. Secrets and lies are not what she wants from life. Clark, it seemed, personifies them.

Lex was night and Clark was day. Although she thinks that Clark should be night, because secrets can hide in the dark. Either way, Lex, she knows has something darker in him than the wholesome farm-boy could ever imagine, but he tells her the truth. He sugarcoats things she is sure; he protects her from things and mostly she's thankful. Some days she begs him to tell it to her straight and he tells her everything she wants to know.

Leaning into his touch still – flames surrounding her (inside and out) – she knows what is coming next. Lana can feel it. This is what she has wanted and dreaded for as long as she has been with Clark (and longer). When Lex's lips touch hers she will burn, it will be everything she has ever wanted and she isn't sure she will be able to stop him.

Alcohol permeates the air and the thought that he is drunk flitters through her mind, before being replaced by the sheer bliss his kiss brings. For a second her arm moves to reciprocate, then Lex shot and bleeding is in front of her and she pulls away. Lex got shot trying to protect her.

She's gone before anything substantial can be said, Lex's apology floating behind her. Lex nearly died for her, she thinks that maybe he would die for her – willingly. It is what made her pull away. Lex is everything and without him she is nothing. If she gives in – let's the fire claim her – then when everything goes to hell (and it will) she will have further to fall.

Clark is invincible; he is expendable. Clark can love her and she can pretend. Safety is paramount with him and he has no-one gunning to kill him. Lex is everything she wants – all she's ever wanted since the day she first imagined her fairytale wedding and subsequent perfect life. He is her fantasy. Lana's reality is everybody but Lex.

She cannot decide which is worse: having him and losing him or never having him at all. There are moments – like the kiss – where all she wants to do is surrender. Times when she thinks that surely it must be better to be with him, to let him possess her. And in those moments she has never been happier. Until something – anything – pulls her back and she remembers how it felt when she thought he was dead. How her world ended and it hurt to breathe. Months of agony, heartbreak over Clark, devastation over Lex and that was all before she figured out that she loved him.

The pain is unimaginable. Lana decides she cannot take the risk. Yanking open her car door she resolves to forget it ever happened. When she barely survives the accident with the school bus and she climbs back into her car (telling Lex to forget to) his kiss still burns her lips and the fire is back. Only this time it's real, outside her car door dressed impeccably, waiting to consume her.

And it will; it is only a matter of time.


	3. Will Burn

**Title: **Will Burn

**Author: **Terri

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **"Lex is powerful, he takes her mouth; possess her, just like she always knew he would."

**Spoilers: **Fragile

**Disclaimer: **Nothing that is recognizable belongs to me.

**A/N's: **This is the final part to my 'Fire, In Time, Will Burn' story. I hope everyone who's read and/or reviewed enjoyed it. I know I had a great time writing it. Read and review as always. Thanks.

* * *

She knows exactly how long it's been since Lex kissed her last; wrote down the precise time in red pen on her calendar. Chloe asked her what it was for, she told her it had been a moment in time she wanted to remember. The answer was corny, sentimental and so predictably _**Lana**. _She even manages to forget that Jonathan Kent died that day – her boyfriend's father.

Clearing the air with Lex, making sure there were no misunderstandings between them, had seemed like a good idea at the time. Until she realised – somewhere around the time she opened his study doors – that Chloe's misinterpretation of the scene the other night had been closer to the truth than Lana wanted to admit. Suddenly clearing the air had a whole new meaning to it.

Lana is stalling, so she starts talking. Friendship. She repeats the word in her head, over and over until it is forced to become a mantra. She cannot give in. Lex has not changed since the last time she had this mental battle with herself. People still want him dead, he still has secrets that could get him killed; she knows because he's told her. Lex is dangerous.

He is still all she wants (all she's ever wanted).

Lex walks over to the fireplace and Lana takes a minute to admire the flames. In them she sees pictures from her dreams, the ones filled with Lex. Without Clark the dreams are more frequent, images flooding her as soon as her eyes close. Clark is no longer there to keep her safe, she can no longer pretend. Heat radiates through her and it is with effort that she forces herself to listen.

When he turns to look at her she knows what he's about to do. His lips are still soft and there is a familiarity to his kiss that she relishes. It lasts for mere seconds, like the one before it, and she widens her eyes. There is no shock there, simply decisions to be made.

Soft hissing and crackling can be heard from the fire and the noise is soothing. It reminds her how she feels in those moments when she lets herself be with Lex. Dreams filled with danger and heat. Burning and destruction. Nothing good, never anything good, except maybe that Lex is hers and she is his.

Turning quickly, with a finality that surprises her, she kisses him. Fiercely and passionately, with everything she hides. Their tongues meet and it is like nothing she has ever felt before. It's not like kissing Clark. There is no care or hesitation. Lex is powerful, he takes her mouth; possess her, just like she always knew he would. Her body ignites, flames consuming her and for a second more she burns.

Breaking apart is harder than she imagined and then she's running. She does not stop until she reaches her car, collapsing against it, pressing herself into the cold metal. It does nothing to help.

Her whole body is on fire, flames licking at her enticingly. There is no going back now, she knows. Lex's kisses are not something she can go without. She does not know how she managed without them to begin with. If Clark were still around he would touch her, speak to her, and she'd be able to push back this desire (this need) for Lex. Her world would be untouched.

There is no Clark. Only Lex. And her entire being has been tilted and twisted, shaken until it no longer understands normal. The heat is still there, enveloping her like it always did. This time it is real. Inescapable.

Climbing into her car she lets a tear fall from her eye – it scalds her cheek and she wonders if it's possible that somewhere inside her she really is on fire. Denial and avoidance will no longer work. No one is there to stand between her and Lex. Nothing will stop her going back to him tomorrow and kissing him again.

She'd heard once that fire was addictive, but she could never understand why. Now she realises that it is because it burns and soothes, destroys and creates. Fire is painful – so painful – but there is a comfort to it, warmth that nothing else can give. Flames are full of promises and whispers, their dances enchanting and tantalizing.

Lex is her fire. Her addiction. And she is willing to let herself burn.


End file.
